<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnant by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533267">Pregnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brahms is fussy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt the cough coming, and you knew you couldn’t stop it. You coughed into your arm, and instantly, you knew that had been a mistake.</p><p>	“Are you sick?!” Brahms cried from three rooms over. Before you knew it he was at your side, shoving a thermometer into your mouth and putting his hand on your forehead. “Are you feeling okay? Are you feeling any abdominal pain? And other pain?”</p><p>	“Brah I jus cauh.” You mumbled around the thermometer. It beeped, and Brahms pulled it from your mouth, sighing in relief.</p><p>	“Normal temperature.” He said, nodding. “Good.”</p><p>	“Brahms, I’m not the first person in the world to get pregnant.” You rolled your eyes, but you were smiling too. “Who knew you were so fussy.”</p><p>	“Like my being a stickler for the rules wasn’t your first hint?” Brahms replied, putting a hand on your stomach. “I just want everything to be okay.”</p><p>	“Brahmsy, I love how much you care.” You kissed his cheek. “But I think you’ve been reading too many pregnancy books.”</p><p>	“But there’s so much that could go wrong, and I need to know everything that can go wrong so I can stop it!” Brahms insisted, burying his face in your hair. </p><p>	Shaking your head, you took his hand, walking him to the couch and sitting down, pulling him down next to you. You snuggled up in his side, taking his hand and gently placing it on your stomach.</p><p>	“Everything will be okay, Brahmsy.” You whispered as he gently ran his fingers over the bulge. “We’re going to have a healthy baby.”</p><p>	“How can you be so sure?” Brahms said quietly, sounding choked up.</p><p>	“We can’t.” You rested your head on his shoulder as he continued feeling your stomach. “But worrying isn’t going to make anything better.”</p><p>	Brahms nodded slightly, lying back and pulling you on top of him. “I’ll try not to…”</p><p>	“That’s good. We should enjoy this time while we can. While it’s still just the two of us.” You kissed his chest. “We’ll never be alone like this ever again.”</p><p>	“We’re not alone, though.” Brahms patted your stomach. “Our baby is right here.”</p><p>	You giggled. “You’re right. How could I forget?”</p><p>	Brahms kissed your forehead. “I’ll keep the two of you safe for the rest of my life.”</p><p>	Smiling, you closed your eyes, snuggling into him more. “I’m really tired all of a sudden.”</p><p>	He pet your hair. “Rest. You need it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>